Storms On The Horizon
by Morning Misty
Summary: What if Yassen had not let Alex just walk away after the assassin saved his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yassen turned from Alex and walked toward the helicopter. Once he was at the helicopter he reached one hand up as if he was going to climb into it, but his other hand snaked to a gun stashed just out of the boy's sight.

"I'll never forget." Alex mumbled.

"That is your choice." he said whirling around and firing the gun. Alex's eyes widened in surprise and fear as he saw what the assassin had done.

Meanwhile...

Jack Starbright was screaming at the top of her lungs at Mrs. Jones.

**"What do you mean you don't know where Alex is?"**

"We are just not sure where Yassen Gregorivich took him, Miss Starbright." the woman said gently.

**"Well find him now!"**

Meanwhile...

Jack angrily walked around the Rider house in anger. How could MI6 lose one teenage boy? Why hadn't they found him yet?

Sighing she sat down and started reading a book she had picked off a shelf two hours ago after arriving home.

Meanwhile...

Yassen sat in the helicopter staring straight ahead paying no attention to the unconsous teen on the floor. The assassin had shot him with enough tranquilizer to keep him asleep for the entire trip. Glancing out the window he started planning his next move.

The man still was trying to understand why he had changed his mind. At first he was going to just let Alex go back to his life as a kid, but then he was so angry. The words he had spoken only showed Gregovich that the boy would keep looking until he found the assassin. So he had taken the tranquilizer gun and used it to make it easier to take the boy. There was no doubt in his mind MI6 would use this against him and as a means to get Alex to go on more missions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review Sammie. I am going to try to make each chapter longer.**

Chapter 3:

Alex woke with his head throbbing. Groaning he rolled over and felt the clang of metal. Pushing the covers down he saw the chain on his ankle that was connected to the floor. Getting up he looked around the room. It was very plain. A door was at the farthest end of the room. A bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom were on the end were Alex was. Moving forward he tested how far the chain would reach. It didn't even reach the door. Sighing he returned to the bed and began to work on getting the chain off. As he worked his thoughts were in a turmoil.

_I saw the gun, but I am not even wounded. I remember nothing after that. Why did he kidnap me? Stupid chain come off. I want out of here. Wait where in the world did he take me? How long have I been out? I hate not knowing what's going on._

So intent Alex was on his thoughts that he did not even hear the door open and someone walk up next to him.

"Hello, Alex." the cold voice cut through the air like a knife. "That is rather pointless seeing as it will only hurt your ankle."

"Well if you hadn't put it there I would not have to try would I." he said gesturing at the chain.

Yassen frowned and placed the trey he had been carrying on the dresser. "Here is some food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Why?" Alex said still in his thoughts from before.

"You've been asleep for two days. I thought you could use it." the man answered.

"No," Alex jumped up. "Why kidnap me?"

Yassen blinked and studied Alex calmly. "To keep you from harming yourself and causing me more trouble, Alex."

"With your line of work wouldn't kidnapping me just cause you more trouble!" the boy shouted.

"Calm down, Alex."

"Calm down. Calm down. You kidnap me and you killed my uncle and you want me to calm down! Take me home now!"

Sighing Yassen stepped closer and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, but Alex shook it off. Yassen let his hand fall and did not show any dissappointment at his reaction. "Sorry, but no Alex. This is your home now."

"No! I am not going to stay with you ever!" Alex could almost see red as he continued to talk with the crazy assassin.

"Well I am not giving you a choice in the matter."

With that the assassin turned and left the room without another word. Alex stared after him feeling completely hopeless. Looking at the food the assassin had placed on the dresser he frowned. Picking it up he threw it across the room so it would hit the door.

Meanwhile...

Jack was sitting across from Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones. Both were not surprised to see the woman again. Another man sit beside her. All Jack knew was that he called himself Wolf.

"Miss Starbright, we're sorry, but there has been no sign of the boy. We and all our agents are looking. That's why Wolf is here."

"Oh, really and why isn't out looking right now. Alex, risked his life for you idoits and all you do is say we are looking. Well skip the looking and find him like now!" the housekeeper screamed.

Wolf blinked in surprise. _And I thought the sergeant was hard. She makes him look like an angel. _Clearing his throat he spoke, "We are looking Miss. We are going to look until we find him."

"Yeah, that so makes me feel better!"

Meanwhile...

Sabina sat in her classroom drawing. She was worried about Alex whom she had not seen since she had tried to help him. _Oh, God, please let him be okay._

"Sabina, do you know the answer since you seem to not need a lecture."

"Uh, no sir." she said blushing.

Meanwhile...

Yassen walked to join a man standing watching the teen through a one way glass. For a few minutes they stood silently watching as the teen tugged at the chain which keep him from reaching the door. Finally, the man standing with the assassin.

"Well, he's spirited. Now exactly what do you want me to do?"

"Erase any memory of his last mission and of his uncle." Yassen told the man.

"Did you not tell me the man raised him." the man said. "Besides the less we take away and burry in his mind the less he will look and try to find out what is going on. Now what do you really want him to forget."

Yassen thought for a second before answering, "That I killed his uncle and my involvment in Sayle's operation."

"That's better. Now I think your charge might need some more food. You might also want to make sure he eats. He's going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

Alex gave another viscous tug on the chain before growling and standing up. He paced the room wishing he had not thrown the meal into the door. Sighing he sat back down on the bed and wondered when the assassin would return. Suddenly the door opened and in walked the assassin with another man following him.

"Here is some food, Alex. Maybe you should control your temper better. I will not repeat this event again."

"What event?"

"Throwing your food at the door and me bringing you more." the assassin told him.

"What makes you think I am going to do as you want, Gregovich?" the boy spat.

"This is Dr. Wright. He will be helping with you until you do as I say." the man continued. "My suggestion is to eat now."

"Once you leave." the boy smarted back.

"We will stay here to make sure you eat." the assassin said.

Sighing Alex attacked the food in front of him. He kept his head down to keep from thinking about the two men in front of him. When he was finished the assasin took the tray and put it on the desk. He looked at the man and nodded.

"Now Alex let's begin. Give me your arm." the man said taking out a syringe.

Alex shrank back and further away, "No way!"

"Yassen, would you please hold your young charge."

The assassin silently walked over to the young boy and held him in place even though Alex struggled. The man stood and leaned over the boy's arm and gave him the shot. Once the man drew back Yassen released Alex. The boy grew stiff almost instantly and his eyes became glazed. Yassen nodded and started to leave, but paused at the door.

"Doctor, if the boy is harmed in anyway due to a mistake from you then I will personly handle you."

Meanwhile...

Wolf walked into the room where the rest of his unit were. Sighing he sat down.

"So any news of Cub, Wolf?" Snake asked.

"News. He disappeared off the face of the earth." the man growled.

"That my friend is impossible. He has to be somewhere."

"Yeah, but where Fox.?" Wolf asked and the man shrugged.

Meanwhile...

Jack angrily paced the living room near the phone. Nothing had been told to her about Alex and she was beginning to really begin to worry. How long did it take to find one kid. Sitting down she picked her book and began reading again.

Meanwhile...

Yassen was sitting in his office when Dr. Wright walked in. The man was smiling when he came in.

"That boy is stubborn, but with time he will give in. You need to start talking to him in some of these sessions. During them he will not have the energy to fight after awhile."

"Is there a chance he will remember ever anything."

"Oh there is always a chance, but it can be fixed again."

The man nodded, "How many times till you want me to start talking to him?"

"After three. So until then be patient."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

Sabina walked up to the front door of the Rider's house and rang the doorbell. Shifting so she could watch the road she waited for someone to open the door. When the door opened Sabina was surprised to see a very stressed Jack.

"Oh," Jack said, "I thought maybe you were someone with news about Alex."

"You still haven't heard anything?"

Meanwhile...

"Alan, the boy and Gregovich have vanished into thin air." Mrs. Jones told the man.

"We have more important things to do than to look for one boy." Blunt answered.

"What am I to tell Miss Starbright?"

"You'll think of something."

Meanwhile...

Alex woke with a headache. For some reason he could not remember anything that had happened or how he had gotten here. Standing he heard the chain clink. For some reason his mind gave him no explanation for it to be there. Glancing around he saw a tray of food and cup of water on the dresser and his stomach growled in response. Getting up from the bed he walked over and retrieved the tray. Once he had settled back down on the bed he began to eat.

The boy soon finished everything on the tray and in the glass. As soon as he returned the tray to the dresser the door opened and a man walked in. Dr. Wright. The man came with a stab of fear in Alex's mind. Stepping back he watched the man as he approached.

"Come here, Alex."

"No," the boy said stepping further back.

The man lunged forward and made his first mistake. Alex moved to the side allowing the man to run into the wall. It stunned him and Alex grabbed the tray from the dresser and hit him harder on the head. The man slumped down unconscious. The teen quickly looked through the man's pockets to find the key to the chain and was rewarded. Without hesitation he unlocked himself and ran from the room as fast as he could.

Meanwhile...

Yassen head jerked up as he heard the alarm that signaled that Alex's chain had been undone. Suddenly he regretted giving Dr. Wright a stupid key to the chain. Getting up he hurried out of the room and toward the room where the boy was being kept. About halfway there he met the boy. Alex stopped for a second and then ran down another hallway.

"Alex," the assassin called, "I can tell you about your father."

"What?" the boy asked stopping and turning around.

"Your father and I were friends. I could tell you about him." the man continued.

The boy shook his head and looked at the floor. "I don't believe you."

"It's true." Yassen said slowly walking toward the boy. "His name was John Rider. Wasn't it?"

"Yes," the boy whispered looking up.

His eyes widened as he saw how close the man was. Turning the teen tried to run, but it was to late. The assassin lunged forward and grabbed the boy's arm in a tight grip. The two fought for a few seconds before Yassen was able to make the child to go back the way he had come. Once in the room the man re-chained the boy and took the extra key and slid it into his pocket.

The other man groaned and the assassin went into the bathroom and returned with a cup of water. Throwing it on the man he waited as he regained his senses. Dr. Wright stood up slowly coughing. He looked at the boy and glared.

"Not his fault you were stupid. Now I have taken the key back. Give me a good reason not to send you away and find someone else."

"You don't want the boy harmed. No one else uses my method and you know it."

Yassen nodded and turned to the boy who was already trying to pull the chain off.

"Alex, if you let Dr. Wright do his job I'll tell you one fact about your father every day." Yassen bargained.

"How do I know you really know him?"

The assassin put a hand in his pocket and withdrew a billfold. Flipping it open he pulled a picture out and handed it to the boy. Alex stared in surprise sure enough it was his father.

"Deal," he said handing it back and allowing the other man to give him a shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**To those that have just started reading and those who have been reviewing the reason for the chapter title mistake was because I combined the first and second chapter I posted. I will just leave them like that and from now on there will be no chapter titles in the story. Thank you for the reviews you have given Jezza7630, ThReE AqUiLa, and guepard54.**

Yassen looked up from his work as Dr. Wright walked into the study. The man nodded and walked to a chair opposite the assassin.

"How is he?"

"Mentally tired. He's starting to answer some of the basic stuff the way we want, but the harder stuff no luck thus far." Dr. Wright told him. "Do you want me to cover up the promise you made?"

"No, I will keep it. Besides it will only strength what you tell him."

Meanwhile...

Jack's head jerked up as she heard the doorbell ring. Getting up she walked over to the door. Sighing she shook her head as she thought about Sabina's visit. Opening the door she was shocked to see Mrs. Jones.

"Did you find, Alex?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no. We can't look for him anymore."

**"What?"**

Meanwhile...

Alex woke with his head pounding. Sitting up he looked around the room and saw a tray of food and glass of juice. Getting up the boy began scarfing down the food without even sitting down. Once he was finished he sat down and looked down at the chain. He wanted it off bad, but for some reason didn't have the will power to reach down and pull on it.

Leaning on the bed he tried to remember where he was and why. Nothing came to mind and it frustrated him. No answer to why he was here and why the person wanted him here. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in.

"How are you Alex?"

"Fine, uh..." the boy's mind was foggy. "Yassen?" he said timidly.

"Yeah," the assassin took in the boy's face. "You ready for that fact I promised."

The boy nodded eagerly his face showing how curious he was.

"Your father taught me everything I know about my job," the assassin told the boy.

"Really? How did you meet?" Alex couldn't help himself.

"Yes he taught me. As for the second you'll have to wait for another time."

The door opened again and the other man stepped in and walked toward them. He smiled and pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"He ready?" the man asked and Yassen nodded. Looking at Alex he said, "Give me your arm kid."

Alex winced and glanced as the assassin. The promise the man had made still fresh in his head he raised his arm out to the doctor. The shot was quick and Alex never felt a thing.

Meanwhile...

Wolf walked into Blunt's office wondering why he had been called back.

"Hello Wolf. We are moving you and your unit onto a new mission."

"What? What about Cub?"

"Your plane leaves in two hours." Blunt said turning away.

Meanwhile...

Yassen watched as Dr. Wright put another needle into Alex's arm. The man removed the needle after he injected the liquid.

"Gregovich you need to start talking to him. I'll leave, remember that the drug only last an hour."

"How many more sessions. At least two."

Yassen nodded and watched the man leave. He was surprised at how fast Dr. Wright had gotten to this step of the assassins plans. Without thinking he started telling the boy what the doctor had been telling him. He also talked to the boy about his father ignoring the promise he had made. Now that he had a chance to talk he was going to tell the boy what he could without blowing the cover he was trying to make for the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the review Steve225.**

Mrs. Jones sat at her desk thinking of the young teenager she and Blunt had sent to spy on Sayle. Three weeks had passed and still nothing on the boy had come up. The woman looked around her plain office trying to find something else to think about beside the Rider boy. The room with only a desk and cabinet offered no distractions.

Sighing she stood and walked over to the window that gave her a veiw of the street below. Brushing her hair out of her face she thought about what she knew on the assassin who had kidnapped the boy.

She knew the boy's father had trained Gregovich. That the man had saved the assassin's life once. That wasn't enough to find the boy on and only John would know enough to think of where the assassin might go. However the man was dead.

Meanwhile...

Yassen looked up as Dr. Wright came into the room. Alex stirred in the bed, but did not wake up. The doctor walked calmly over and sat beside the assassin.

"Is he ready?"

"Yes, Yassen. However, I think you might need help when you are away. With you gone on a job he might start digging into his memories." the doctor told the assassin

"Who could I get?"

"Someone he trusts and would want him to be safe." the man replied to Yassen's question.

The assassin nodded standing and walking out of the room and to his office. Sitting down in the black chair he flipped open a file he had on the Rider boy. Frowning he glanced over the file again. Jack Starbright's name jumped out at him again and he looked at the picture of the American. 'Well she might be a good start,' thought the assassin.

So the man got up and informed Dr. Wright of what he was up to and that the boy better not get harmed while he was gone.

Meanwhile...

Jack sat on the couch her head buried in her hands crying. She couldn't help it. Alex still was missing and she had been told that they could not find him and there was no use looking anymore. Angriliy the woman picked up a pillow and hurled it at the wall. The doorbell rang and the woman jumped up hope burning in her that Alex had been found.

Racing to the door she opened it and her face fell as she saw a complete stranger on the doorstep.

"What do you want?" she demanded waving her hands angrily at the blue eyed man.

"I wish to discuss Alex with you."

Jack's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Once her surprise faded she backed away from the door saying, "Come in, come in."

The man walked in and went straight to the living room. Sitting down he waited for the woman to join him. Jack followed more slowly trying to think of what he could know and why he would just show up on the doorstep instead of going to MI6.

"What is your name and what do you know about Alex?" she said.

"My name is Yassen Gregovich." the man said but did not finish his answer because Jack had a fit.

**"What! Your the idoit that kidnapped Alex. Why? What in the world did he ever do to you? He's just a kid. He shouldn't have to be in danger from crooks and other criminals! The only danger he should ever be afraid of is falling off a bike or skinning a knee while playing in a park!"** Jack's voice grew louder as she went, but the man named Yassen sat there calmly waiting for her to stop.

When she did the man spoke, "MI6 will not stop with using him to get what they want. I knew the boy's father and want to keep that from happening. I came here to ask you to help me. You will be payed of course for doing the job you did for the boy's uncle."

Jack stared at the man stunned. To her his words made sense, but why should she trust him? Looking down at her hands she calmly thought about what she wanted.

"What's the catch?"

"You will not pressure the boy about remembering what I do for a living. He will not remember."

"So you want me to be a housekeeper for you and Alex?" she said. Yassen started to answer, but the woman cut him off. "Never mind. Give some time to pack I'll go with you, but Alex better be there.

Yassen watched as the woman ran upstairs. She agreed quicker than he had hoped and now he just had to figure out where he would take her and the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you **f**or the reviews Midnight Muse14 and PrideIsArrogance and armanifan101. First, I am sorry for the misspellings and grammar errors in the story. I will try to illuminate those as much as possible. Next, I am sorry for you thinking Alex was shot in the head. I am not sure where you got that from PrideIsArrogance. He was not shot in the head, the headache is from the drugs in his system a bad reaction from them. The erase his memory is just a phrase. He is being brainwashed; sorry for the misunderstanding. Armanifan101 I am not going to give you a look into what is going to happen with Jack and Yassen. Thanks for the tip on the characters and that I was miss spelling Yassen's last name (I will try to fix that in the following chapters).**

Alex woke and groaned. Rolling over he buried his head into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He felt very tired and wished that he could go back to sleep. Finally the boy rolled out of bed wincing when he felt the pain in his ankle. Looking down the boy noticed the red mark that was around his ankle. The teenager did not know how he had gotten that mark and that worried him. Feeling his stomach grumble at being hungry the boy looked automatically to the dresser.

Sure enough their sat a plate of food and a drink. Going over he quickly ate the food. After he finished eating he looked up at the door as if expecting someone to come through it. No one came and he finally got bored of sitting so he began to pace the room.

Meanwhile...

Jack sat in the moving vehicle tense. She glanced at the emotionless man beside her and shivered. Slowly so he would not notice she slipped her hand into her pocket and felt for the tazer. Her grip tightened on it.

There was no way she was going all the way with this guy without protection. Ian had never known she had the object and neither had Alex, but now she was glad she had one with her. If this man had Alex she would go along with what he proposed, but she wasn't going into it without being careful.

Suddenly the man pulled into a parking space and said, "Come on this is the place."

Jack climbed out of the vehicle and followed slowly with one hand in her pocket gripping the tazer. He lead her through a maze of hallways. _Good luck finding my way out of this place. I would have to get lucky._ Jack couldn't help, but think. The man finally entered a room. Inside Jack saw another man sitting in a chair with a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Yassen. The kid's awake and he's already eaten." the man said. "Who's the woman?"

"That does not concern you and while I visit with Alex fill her in on what she needs to know about the boy."

Meanwhile...

Alex was going crazy in the room waiting for someone to visit him. When the door finally opened he jumped up. Yassen entered the room and smiled at the boy who now willingly stood in the room with no chain on and only with a locked door keeping him from the rest of the house.

"How do you feel, Alex?" the man said.

"Tired. What's going on." the boy asked.

"Not too much. I have someone here to see you. Come on." the man said.

Alex followed after the man looking right and left trying to see all the different pictures and decorations in the hallways. When they reached the door Yassen opened it and motioned him on into the room. There sitting in the room was Dr. Wright and Jack.

"Alex!" the woman said jumping up and coming over to hug him. "It's so good to see you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's good to see you Jack."

"Alex, can you find your way to your room without help? I must talk to Miss Starbright and Dr. Wright."

The boy nodded and left immediately. Once he was gone Jack glanced at the man in the seat and then to the standing man. "Okay I am in. MI6 is not going to use Alex, but you better never put Alex in that kind of danger ever."

The man nodded.

Meanwhile...

"Alan, please. We must find Gregorovich and Alex. It will mean trouble if we don't."

"I told you no. Move on Mrs. Jones."

The woman turned and left annoyed at her boss for what he was doing. However, she knew he was right she needed to move on.

Meanwhile...

Wolf sat watching the men load the boat with the kid he knew as Cub still on his mind. Why were MI6 giving up on the boy? Surely they would at least try harder to find the boy. Shaking his head he tried to keep watch and not worry about something that was not even in his problem.

Who was he kidding he was worried about the kid. He was going to talk with his unit about their leave that was coming up and see if one of them would help him find the boy and the jerk who had kidnapped them.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat at the table with Jack and Yassen eating. It had been three days since Dr. Wright had left and the teenager was not sad to see him go at all. Ever since the man had both Jack and the boy eating with him at every meal. There was no exception to this new rule as he had made a point of having Jack cook every meal.

In between meals Alex was suddenly given freedom to move about the building as long as he did not go outside. The boy was not going to try the man's patients. So he entertained himself by either pacing the building or by listening in on Jack and Yassen as they discussed where they would go.

So far Yassen and Jack were in a stalemate. Yassen wanted to go to Russia, but Jack wanted to go America where she had family. Yassen had even offered to triple the salary he was going to be paying her, but the woman still hung on. Alex smiled as he thought about it. He could have warned him, but the man had refused to allow the boy to get involved saying;

"This is none of your business. Go entertain yourself."

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones walked up to the front door of the Rider home. She raised her hand and knocked. Minutes passed and no one came to open the door. Sighing she walked away. She did not know where Miss Starbright was and she only had a little while before she had to return to work. Turning around she started to walk away from the place and back to her job.

Meanwhile.

Yassen really was starting to regret letting Jack Starbright into this picture. Alex had just finished eating and they were trying to finalize where they would be going. Again he tried to make a deal with the woman.

"If you go to Russia I'll pay you six times the orginal amount I promised."

Jack looked at the man and thought. His offer was tempting, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. Taking a sip from her glass she thought of the argument she was about to make and hoped she was right about his home life.

"No way. America. I have family there."

"So. "

She sighed, "If both of us have to be away my parents can watch Alex. If we're in Russia who will watch him."

Yassen froze. Her words hit him like a bucket of ice water. He had no family in Russia that was still living. It made him angry that this woman was right and he had lost the argument.

"No one. You win. America." he said standing. "I'll start looking for something in America. In the meantime you should get anything you and Alex will need. Also go to the school and tell them Alex is being transferred and you'll need his school records forwarded."

Jack nodded standing up, "Choose some place nice she said grabbing her purse and walking out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiotona, thank you for the review. I am glad you got a laugh out of the story.**

Jack walked into the Rider house and glanced around. So many things that she wanted to bring, but knew she couldn't. Sighing she went and packed clothes for her and Alex. She also grabbed a few things to keep Alex occupied, some pictures, and somethings that belonged to her. Before she exited the house she looked one more time around. This would probably be the last time she would ever see it.

Once outside she climbed into the car Yassen had loaned her to get their stuff. She still felt good about winning their argument about where to go. However, she knew better than to gloat at the man. He was probably the most dangerous man she would ever deal with.

Meanwhile...

Yassen glared at the computer. There was a ton of property on the Internet. Each one had its good points and bad points. Sighing he shifted in his seat and glanced up and saw Alex pace by the room. The child was never still more than five seconds at a time. Standing up he walked out and watched as the kid started to come back.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Walking. I have nothing else to do." the boy answered.

"There are books you could read. Why not one of those." it was not a question, but a command to the boy.

Alex nodded and started to go see if he could find something interesting. Suddenly he turned around and asked, "When is Jack going to get back?"

"I really have no idea. Go read." he said turning and walking back to the computer.

Meanwhile...

Wolf looked around at his unit as they gathered together. Once everyone was seated he began to explain what was going on and what he wanted to do.

"So," Fox said, "you want to go and try to find the kid?"

"Yeah. Only problem is we will have no back up. You guys don't have to answer now. Our leave is coming up soon just let me know by then." Wolf said to the group.

Meanwhile...

Alex looked at the pages of the book he had chosen. It was a history on Russia. It really did not interest him. He would rather be up moving than sitting. However, something told him Yassen was annoyed with him for walking around so much. Suddenly he heard a voice call out.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Jack!" the boy said tossing the book to the side and getting up to go and greet the woman.

"Hey, Alex." she said handing him a suitcase. "I brought you some clothes, pictures, and a few things to keep you busy."

Alex said his thanks before digging through the bag looking for something to keep him entertained. Yassen came out and greeted Jack inviting her into the office to look at some property he had found. The woman smiled and walked by him. Yassen glanced at the boy who now had a game in his hands playing it. Well at least it would keep him out of the way for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

"Anything catch your eye?" the assassin asked Jack.

The woman looked at the computer frowning. She had one, but she was not sure the man would agree to it. Taking a nervous breath she spoke. "The one in Sleepy side."

Yassen smiled to himself. That was the one he wanted and was glad they had agreed on something at last.

"Fine. I call and make the arrangements to buy it."

Jack nodded asking no questions about why he would just buy the property before looking at it. "I'm going to cook."

The man just nodded as he picked up the phone and started the process of buying the home.

Meanwhile...

Alex sat in his room wishing he could do something besides the games Jack had brought from the Rider house. Getting up from the bed he walked into the hall and started toward the kitchen. As he passed the room Yassen was in he noticed the man was talking on the phone. Pausing he started to listen.

"Yes," the man said. "No I do not want to view the land first. However, I will pay you extra if you could stock the house."

"Food's ready!" Jack called from the kitchen.

Yassen looked up immediately and saw Alex. His normal frown deepened as he saw the boy. _Oh, I am in so much trouble, _Alex thought as the man ended his call. Standing up the man walked toward the the boy.

"It is not nice to listen in on someone's conversation." he told the boy.

"Sorry. I wont do it again."

"We both know that you will do it again." he told Alex. "You are too much like your father. Come on before Jack comes looking for us."

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones walked away from the Rider house for the fifth time since her first visit. Why in the world was the woman never home? This was starting to get annoying. She wanted to talk to the American, but so far was getting nowhere. Well she could be away from the house so she could forget about the boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later;

Alex looked out the window of the plane he was on. Jack was sitting beside him humming to a song she was listening to. Yassen sat in the seat on the other side of the plane. He was reading a book and was silently scanning the plane like he was expecting trouble. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom system;

"Passangers, please buckle your seat-belts. We will be landing soon."

The boy obeyed and watched as the everyone else obeyed the instruction. The boy couldn't wait to get off the plane and stretch his cramped legs.

Meanwhile...

Wolf looked up as his unit came into the room he was sitting in. Fox stepped up and looked at their leader and started speaking.

"We've done a lot of talking and we decided we'll help you. I mean how much trouble could we get into?"

The unit leader smiled pleased with the answer they had given him.

"Thanks guys. I really am glad you're going to be coming."

Meanwhile...

Sabina was angry she still had not heard anything from Alex. She had went to the Rider house and Jack was not there at all. She was so worried about the boy who had saved her life, but could not believe he was still missing with no word. Leaving the Rider home she ran to her parents car that was waiting for her.

Meanwhile...

Alex looked around the airport excitedly. Yassen's hand rested on his shoulder steering him through the airport and outside. There a car was waiting for the group. Piling in the group did not say one word to each other as the car pulled out and started driving out of the airport parking lot.

"So where do you two want to eat?" Yassen asked glancing up to the mirror.

"Don't care. Alex?" Jack said.

"Nope. Any where's fine."

The driver nodded and started to think of the restaurants in the area he had memorized. Soon they had pulled into a restaurant and had climbed out of the car and were heading into the building. Upon entering they chose a table. Soon a woman was walking over to the table.

"What can I get you folks?"

"We will all have salad, soup, and tea." Yassen coldly before looking out the window.

The woman stared at the man shocked at his cold voice and blunt answer. Turning away she couldn't help but be angry at his tone and lack of being nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex ate quickly. He was excited to get to the house and see what Yassen had picked out. The woman returned as soon as they were done eating. She gave them the bill and waited for the money. Yassen paid her and then motioned for them to follow him.

Jack and Alex followed him out and to the car. Each got in and then the man drove them from the restaurant. Yassen waited a while before speaking.

"Alex, you will start school Monday. Tomorrow you and Jack can go to a store and get somethings for it."

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

Wolf looked up at the sergeant as he walked into room.

"Wolf I checked on your leave. In a month you guys will be able to go."

"Yes, sir." the man said.

Meanwhile...

"Alan. She is never home. Something is wrong."

"I already told you Mrs. Jones to leave it." the man said returning to the paper he had been reading.

Mrs. Jones eyes narrowed and she left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for the review zenbon zakura and dragonboy456.**

Alex walked into the house surprised at what he was seeing. It was a huge place. As he came through the front door he was shocked at all of the space. Especially since there was no furniture in the home.

"We'll get furniture later." Yassen had said to both Jack and Alex.

The woman nodded and started to walk through the house looking in each room. Out of the whole place the only thing that had anything in it was the kitchen. Well at least someone had thought of staying alive in this place. Alex had followed her still stunned by the house and by how big it was.

"I saw it on-line and it didn't do it justice," Jack murmured.

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones sat in her office angry at her boss. He was being ridiculous. She knew she could send none of their agents to look for the boy, but someone must find him. But who and how? The woman leaned forward resting her head in her hands trying to think of what to do. She knew no matter what that she could not involve Blunt because he would not listen.

Meanwhile...

Wolf walked into the quarters of his unit. They all looked up at him waiting to hear what he would say.

"We can start looking in a month."

"Yeah, but where?" Eagle commented.


	14. Chapter 14

**1AndOnlyDARK, zenbon zakura, and bubzchoc for the reviews.**

Alex sighed as Jack pushed more clothes into his arms. The boy was really wishing Yassen had not just handed the woman the money and told her to spend it on clothes and supplies for school. She had went in the store and almost ran through the school supplies, but had spent over two hours in the clothing trying to get Alex to try on anything and everything.

"Jack, I think we have enough for now. I don't think Yassen wanted you to buy the whole store out.

The woman glared at Alex and then jerked the clothes from his hands and put them back. "Fine spoil sport."

Meanwhile...

Yassen glared at the folders in his hand detailing the jobs he was being asked to do. Most were out of the country and offered the most amount of money, but the man did not want to leave Jack and Alex so soon. There was one that was still in the United States that offered little if no money for his time. Yet it was still a job.

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones had finally decided who she was going to look for the boy. Why had she not thought of this sooner. Reaching in her phone she made a call it took no more than a few seconds to get what she wanted. Soon Alex's unit from training would be standing before her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, Somebodyrandom, and zenbon zakura.**

Alex sat in the car relieved they had finally left the store. Jack had turned on the radio and was humming along to one of the songs playing. He leaned his head against the car window. Soon they would be back at the nearly empty house with Yassen.

Meanwhile...

K-unit stood in Mrs. Jones office nervously. They had no idea why they had been brought here and they really just wanted to get this meeting over as soon as possible. However the woman was just sitting there going over papers on her desk.

"Uh, why did you call us?" Fox asked.

The woman looked up and studied them through uncaring eyes, "I want you to search for Alex Rider the boy you trained with."

"What?" Wolf said unsure.

"Yes and I will pay you for your time."

Meanwhile...

Yassen heard the car pull up in the driveway and sighed. It was time to tell them and he knew Jack was not going to like it one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura and cjpatel05. Sorry the last chapters have been short. As for what's up with Yassen here is the next chapter.**

Alex walked through the front door of his new home carrying as many bags of clothes and school supplies as possible the boy noticed Yassen standing in the entrance of the hallway watching. The man did not move forward until Jack had entered the house.

"I have to leave for a job. I'll be gone till Monday afternoon." the man said.

Jack paused in the door with a frown decorating her face. She placed the bags she was carrying on the floor. "What?"

Yassen warily meet the woman's eyes. "I have a job to do out of town and wont be back till Monday afternoon."

"Alex, hun go on up to your room with your stuff." The woman said looking away from the man she now worked for.

Alex glanced at Jack before obeying and glanced at Yassen. He did not want to be in his shoes right now. Jack watched the boy until he had disappeared up the stairs.

"You are leaving! We just got here and your leaving!" she screamed in the man's face. "Oh, you wanted Alex with you so bad to protect him and now you leave before he even starts school! How could you be so dumb. Is there gravel in your brains or something? No don't answer that I will. Of course there are. I mean why else would you be so dumb."

Yassen crossed his arms and let the woman continue without interrupting. She kept on and on with out a single pause for about twenty minutes. Then she stopped glaring at Yassen.

"I wish I did not have to go. Alex is still adjusting. However, this is the only job I could take. There were more, but they all required me to be out of the country. I need to keep in work, Jack."

The woman just turned and left the room.

Meanwhile...

Wolf and the rest of K-unit had left Mrs. Jones office about an hour ago. They now were gathered around a table in a restaurant discussing their new job.

"Well even MI6 has no clue where the kid is." Fox said. "Where do we start."

"Uh, we could start by talking to a friend of mine. He is into a lot of stuff." Snake said to the others.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, cjpatel05, bubzchoc, and bobThebuilder.**

Alex ate in silence. Both Jack and Yassen were sending each other glares across the table. Since the man had told her about his business trip she had been in a bad mood.

"You got all you needed for school?" Yassen broke the silence.

"Of course. I made sure." Jack said. "Anyway, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as supper is over."

Jack frowned and stabbed her chicken in annoyance. Yassen concentrated harder on his own food. Alex sighed and began to eat quicker so he could get away from Jack and Yassen's quiet contest.

Meanwhile...

K-unit walked into a run down apartment complex. Snake lead the way up three flights of steps and down a long hallway. The members were surprised that the man would know anyone here. Soon he stopped in front of a door and knocked. They heard someone coming and soon the door was opened by a man with red hair.

"Snake?"

"Hey," Snake greeted the man. "Can we have a word?"

The man narrowed his eyes and looked like he might refuse. "Fine. None of your tricks."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, cjpatel05, and bubzchoc.**

Yassen left soon after everyone had finished eating. Jack was still angry and had refused to come and see him off, but Alex had. The drive was deathly silent and the man could not get Jack's anger out of his mind. Sighing the man pushed it out of his mind. The quicker he completed this job the quicker he could go home.

Meanwhile...

"So Snake what brings you here cousin?" the man said letting them pass through the door. K-unit glanced at one another. None of them had known he had a cousin.

"We want you to track someone down for us." he said ignoring the stares of K-unit.

"Oh and who is it you want me to find? You usually don't like my line of jobs." the man dropped into a chair that looked like it had been pulled out of a dumpster.

"A man by the name Yassen Gregorovich. He..." Fox said before Snake could speak.

"What?" the man laughed roughly. "You must be really crazy."

"Crazy?" Wolf grunted as he examined the dirty apartment with its floor litered with all kinds of garbage and smoke hanging in the air.

"You only find Gregorovich if you want someone dead or for something in those lines, he wants you dead, or someone hired him to kill you." Snakes' cousin snorted in amusement.

"We aren't interested in any of those. We want you to find out what he did with the kid he kidnapped."

"Oh, well forget him. If Yassen had something to do with his disappearance he is as good as dead."

Snake growled, "We will pay you for your time. We want to at least know what happened and if he is dead if it is possible to get the body."

"Well when you put it like that cousin. I'll see what I can find out about Yassen."

"Make sure you don't betray us to him, Beaver." Snake told the man.

"Is his name really, Beaver?" Eagle asked.

"My mother likes the animals," the man explained.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex sat down on his bed with a game held in his hands. He had already played the game twice and was going through it again. Jack was in her own room and was still angry about Yassen leaving. Sighing the boy put the game aside and layed down. Maybe he should go out and see around the place. Getting up he made his way to Jack's room.

Meanwhile...

Yassen got out of the car and was greeted by a well dressed man. "Nice of you to come Mr. Gregorovich."

"Just tell me what you want now."

Yassen did not like waiting for information on a job and he was not here to make friends.

Meanwhile...

K-unit came walking out of the apartment building and crossed the street. "Well at least he said he would do it for us." Wolf muttered.

"Yeah, but can we trust him?" Eagle asked.

"Well we have to find out." Snake told the others.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews armanifan101, bobThebuilder, zenbon zakura, and bubzchoc.**

Three days later on Monday:

Alex woke up and rolled out of bed. Today was his first day of school here and he was nervous. Getting up he began to getting ready. Jack could be heard down the stairs cooking. Once he was done he grabbed his back pack and ran down the steps. Jack was just putting their plates on the table when he came through the door. She smiled and motioned him over.

"How'd you sleep." the housekeeper asked.

"Good. Any news from Yassen?" the boy said picking up his fork.

"No," Jack hissed stabbing her eggs.

Meanwhile...

Yassen watched as the men working for his employer loaded the boxes in their place. Finally the last load was going to be sent off and he could get home. He looked down at his watch. Alex should be getting ready for school. Part of him wished he could be there with him. _Stop it Yassen. You need to concentrate._

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the quiet morning. Yassen's head jerked toward it and he saw a man running across the parking lot. Two more men were following him with guns drawn. Huh. Why couldn't a job go according to plan for once. Jumping down he ran to cut off the man's escape. The man stopped his eyes widening. Almost quicker than Yassen could see he drew a gun and fired.

The bullet grazed his arm and Yassen bit back the pain as the other men tackled the shooter. He struggled and glared at Yassen.

"What do you want done with him Gregorovich?" one of the men asked.

"Take him to your boss. It's his stuff he was trying to steal."

Meanwhile...

Beaver frowned as he walked away from another informant. No one was sure where Gregorovich was for sure, but there was plenty of rumors. Almost everyone who kept tabs on assassins and what they were doing had heard of him kidnapping the boy. However, the man seemed to have disappeared from the radar after he had killed Sayle.

_No one can just disappear into thin air. Gregorovich should be somewhere and I am going to find him._


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews NienkevH, bubzchoc, and zenbon zakura.**

Alex looked around the students in the room. They all stared at him. Swallowing he introduced himself. No one said anything to him except the teacher when he told him where to sit. Taking his seat in the back row he sighed. He didn't like being studied by everyone in the room. A few heads turned and looked at him, but jerked around when the teacher began speaking.

Meanwhile...

Yassen's arm hurt and he tried his best not to agitate the wound anymore than necessary. Soon he would be home and could really have a look at what that idiot traitor had done. Breaking he stared at the red light wishing it would just turn. He wondered how Alex was doing in his new school. Well he would know soon enough.

Meanwhile...

Beaver looked around the shabby restaurant. This made the man wish he had not let the informant arrange where to meet. Looking down to the last table he saw the man waiting. No one even knew the man's real name. His best known nickname was Dark and that was how Beaver called him. Sitting down in front of the man he watched for some sign of a trick.

"Hi, Beaver." the man said. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Yassen Gregorovich where is he?"

"Now why would you want to know that? No many people want to find him. Someone you want dead?"

Beaver sighed. Dark liked to meddle in everyone else's affairs as well as what they wanted him to meddle in. "Well if you don't want some money then I'll go."

The man started to stand, but Dark waved him to stop. "No wait. Rumor has it he skipped the country after kidnapping a kid."

"Well I have just heard that from everyone I've talked to!"

"Some say he's in a small town called Sleepyside."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews zenbon zakura, bubzchoc, Ambrele, and tsoki.**

Alex was breathing a sigh of relief as he walked out of the third class of the day. He was really tired of all the looks people kept sending him. Suddenly he stumbled dropping all his books.

"Well look, the British kid can't walk right." one boy yelled out.

Giggles erupted as he climbed to his feet. Picking up his school books from the cold tiled floor Alex tried to ignore everyone. Starting to walk by the boy he reach out and pushed the books from the boy's hands.

"British kids just can't stand, walk, or hold anything. What a loser."

Alex lunged for the boy. Soon the teen could here the children yelling and a teacher's voice. He didn't care. He wanted to make this jerk pay. Someone grabbed Alex and jerked him off the other kid.

Meanwhile...

Jack was pacing back and forth. How was Alex doing? Was he having fun? Did he make some new friends? The phone rang. Who could that be? Yassen? Jack walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Yes," she said.

"This is Sleepyside High School. The parent/guardian of Alex Rider needs to report to the school to talk to the principal."

Meanwhile...

Wolf looked up as Beaver came through the door of the place they were to meet. He came over and sat down.

"Well?" Snake questioned the man.

"He went to a town called Sleepyside near the Hudson River. It's in America."

"Beaver, who told you this?" Snake asked.

Beaver looked at his cousin, "Dark."

"What? He's still alive."

"Yeah."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc, lynn, BoBRocks, and zenbon zakura.**

Alex looked up as the door of the office opened. Jack came into the office and she looked straight at him. He saw the relief in her eyes.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm here about Alex Rider."

"You're his guardian?"

"I'm the housekeeper. His guardian's out of town and I have no way to get in contact with him."

"Well the principal will see you now."

The teenager was glad the parents had already come and got the other boy. Alex had really nailed him.

Meanwhile...

Yassen walked through the front door. He was back earlier than expected and was not surprised at how quite it was. Jack had probably went out instead of staying here in the house alone. Walking into the kitchen he saw a note attached to the fridge. Pulling it off he read it.

_Yassen, something happened at Alex's school. Had to go. This is here in case you get back before I do. Don't worry I'll handle it. Money on the bar call for pizza._


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews BoBRocks, bubzchoc, and zenbon zakura.**

Yassen was reading a book when Jack and Alex walked through the front door. An empty plate sat on the floor where he had placed it when he was finished eating. Closing the book he stood frowning.

"What happened?"

Jack glanced at Alex and said, "Go on up to your room, kiddo. Yassen let's go outside."

The boy nodded and went up the steps. Jack dropped her purse on the floor and walked outside with Yassen following close behind. Once outside she told him everything that the principal had told her.

"One day at school and he gets kicked out. Is he stupid? Well that settles it I'm going to have him home schooled." Jack tried to interrupt but the man kept ranting. Looking up at the horizon she saw a storm on the horizon. Yassen sounded like a parent stressing. An idea flashed through her mind._ I hope this works._

"Yassen. This is just one storm. It will pass. Trust me there will be plenty of storms out there on the horizon for us to worry about. Home schooling is a bit extreme."

The man met her eyes and she saw the uncertainty there. Finally he spoke, "Alright."

"Good. You should probably go talk to Alex."

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones picked up the ringing phone. "Yes."

Wolf's voice came over the speaker, "We have a lead. It's in America."

"I'll have the tickets purchased right away."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews 32-star and bubzchoc. This is the end of Storms on the Horizon. I also want to thank all of you who read the story and reviewed it. The next story in the series will be call Bobwhites.**

Alex heard the knock on his door and looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes." he said.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Yassen's voice came from the other side of the door.

The boy swallowed and then said, "Come in."

The man walked in and came over to the desk. He pulled the chair away from the desk and looked at the boy who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well how long am I grounded?" Alex muttered.

"Your not grounded. However if you ever try a stunt like that again and I will personally see to it you never see the light of day again."

The boy looked at Yassen as if he had grown another head. The man chuckled.

"Jack told me everything the principal said. She also threatened to skin me alive if I grounded you. Now let's go get you some pizza."

Alex nodded standing and walking out the door with Yassen following close behind him.

"You know you must like Jack alot to let her tell you what to do." the boy said before bolting down the steps.

Yassen stared after him confused. Wait did the kid just say he liked Jack? Well he guessed he did like her somewhat.

Meanwhile...

Mrs. Jones handed K-unit and Beaver their tickets to America. It had taken the group about half an hour to convince her to let the man come with them.

"Listen I want Gregorovich as well. So take your time. If something comes up I'll make sure no asks for you on a job."

Wolf looked at her worried, "What if we can't get the assassin?"

"You better. No makes a fool of MI6 and gets away with it." the woman said.


End file.
